Drabbles Mid Level Zones
by ZombieScones
Summary: Just a set of drabbles for Mid Level Zones that I've done over time and thought I'd upload. Odds and sods I wrote down at the time, but never actually got put into the proper story :P Yaoi bloodelf x nightelf yaoi, comedy.
1. Nightmares

**WARNING: This is a yaoi story! Please don't read if you like guy/ guy stuff.**

Odds and sods I wrote down at the time, but never actually got put into the proper story. I thought I might as well share them because otherwise they will be left to rot on my hard drive xD

Copywrite: I don't own World of Warcraft. But I do own my characters: Shizu, Targe, Saffy, Gabriella etc.

* * *

Thunder was on his tail as he flew through the jungle. Feet pounding after his fleeing steps; leafs and twigs slapping him in the face as he ran.

The world was a blur of green and brown, stumbling and turning on itself as if to distract him.

As fast as he could possibly go; flat out swinging his arms ahead of him in the same panicked pace as his feet. And there were fingers just touching his shoulders, grabbing at his cape and robes. Clawed fingernails scrabbling at his back.

He closed his eyes and flung himself forward with a scream.

Shizu was surprised he didn't fall out of bed. He had sat bolt upright, not knowing if he had screamed outside of his dream of not. He looked around his room and pulled his knees up to his chest and slowly rocked himself, trying to forget the images in his head, of the blurred jungle and the pursuing Night Elf.


	2. Sunbathing

"He doesn't look so tough!" Targe snarled at the wyvern master in Booty Bay. He and Shizu were sunbathing on the red roof of the inn. Shi was practically plastered in sun cream. He was on his front with his reading glasses on, facing the sea, turning the pages of a trashy romance novel idly. Targe had his back to him and was staring at the Horde wyvern rider with hunched shoulders.

"Oh trust me, he is.." Shizu said as he flipped another page.

"Nah, it's just all that armour and stuff. Fancy gear and whatnot. I could take him." Targe said grumbling.

"Why do you want to come with me if you just get bored like this every time?" Shizu said frowning a little as he stared into the pages of his book.

"Because I want to be with you," Targe spoke softly turning his head to look at Shizu. He looked up, their eyes meeting. Shizu felt touched by his friend's statement. He was about to give him a small smile when Targe got up quickly.

"Damn, I'm hot again! Be right back!" He said as he ran forward and threw himself off the roof shouting "CANON BALL!!!"

Shizu rolled his eyes as he heard the huge splash shortly after. 'He's still an idiot,' the Blood Elf thought as he smiled to himself.


	3. One of the Girls

**WARNING: This is a yaoi story! Please don't read if you like guy/ guy stuff.**

Copywrite: I don't own World of Warcraft. But I do own my characters: Shizu, Targe, Saffy, Gabbi, Saffy, Krimer etc.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - !

"I'm out." Shizu said as he put his hand of cards on the table. He was playing with Gabbi and her two friends. Samantha and Veronica were both female humans who rarely came to Booty Bay even thought they lived in Stormwind. Samantha was pretty with red hair that was tied back while Veronica had small eyes, dark with makeup, and short spiky black hair with pierced ears and nose.

Gabbi had introduced them to Shizu a few hours previously in the inn. He didn't take an immediate liking to the girls and always thought he needed to be polite and have good manners. He always felt like this around women to be honest. He felt he could relax more with guys and not have to worry about what they think of him.

"Me too," chanted the girls in unison.

"Woohoo! Your money is mine!" Gabbi said pulling the silver and copper piles towards her.

"Ah, I think I'm gonna head off now actually," Shizu said rising in his chair slightly.

"Awh! No fair! One more game!" The girls chorused.

"But I'm tired." Shizu whined.

"Man up!" Said Veronica elbowing him gently.

"No hope of that! He's one of the girls now" Gabbi said smirking.

"What the..? No I'm not! I have a beard for pities sake!" Shizu said in disbelief.

"What, that bum fluff?" Samantha said with spite.

"It's not bum fluff.." Shizu said defensively, stroking his goatee with his hand as if to protect it. "Fine then! One more game!" He said in exasperation as he sat down again grumbling.

He played badly on purpose, simply so he could be out of the inn quicker and go upstairs to find Targe sleeping peacefully on his bed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - !


	4. Pirate Day

**WARNING: This is a yaoi story! Please don't read if you like guy/ guy stuff.**

Copywrite: I don't own World of Warcraft. But I do own my characters: Shizu, Targe, Saffy, Gabbi, Saffy, Krimer etc.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - !

"HOLY-" Shizu was clutching blankets of his bed around himself. The banging and cheering and thumping from all around the bay was getting louder. Drunken people was slurring down the corridor to his right while above him there was a stamping and banging as the roof above was jumped on by many feet. Shizu was terrified of all the noise, the deafening thunder of jeering, duelling, stamping, singing, "YAR"ing and constant flow of magical sounds was driving him near insane. He was sure that the roof was going to cave in but did not want to leave his room for anything. Pirate day, he decided, was the worst idea that anybody had imagined; and the person who came up with it should be shot between the eyes.

A Human and a dwarf's faces leered at him through his window. He assumed that others must be holding their legs while they dangled from the roof looking in. They pulled faces at him and Shizu drew the tiny curtains shut. He sank to his knees and sobbed. There was a rattle at his door. Shizu had locked the door previously after somebody had tried to get in. He got up and stood shaking away from it. He pulled his sword quickly up from the chest of draws and pointed it directly at the door.

Targe came in dancing. "WHEYYYYY—ooo!" He said as he looked down the short sword in front of him. Shizu relaxed as his lover entered and he stowed the blade back on the draws while Targe turned around and locked the door again. He fell into the Night Elf's arms.

"Do these ANIMALS know no mercy!" Shizu cried dramatically into his companion's chest. Targe, who never missed an opportunity to drink, vaguely understood the blonde's need for quiet, peace and not to be frightened from within his own home.

"Why don't we leave?" Targe patted the younger.

"LEAVE! LEAVE! I can't leave! They'll destroy this place!" Shizu shook his voice cracking. "And besides I don't want to go out there!"

"It'll be fine," Said Targe reassuringly. "We could go back to my place and we can keep the door locked. It would be better than stay here, yeah?"

Shizu couldn't deny that. He shook his head to find that it pulse with pain.

"How do we get out?" He asked in a shaking voice.

"Put this on." And Targe forced an oversized novelty pirate hat onto his head. He picked up the key and led himself and Shizu out of the room, locking the door behind them.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - !


	5. Slut

**WARNING: This is a yaoi story! Please don't read if you like guy/ guy stuff.**

Copywrite: I don't own World of Warcraft. But I do own my characters: Shizu, Targe, Saffy, Gabbi, Saffy, Krimer etc.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - !

Shizu screams filled the night as the Night Elf pounded him again and again. The moans, that filled the otherwise silent night, echoed around as Shizu moved backwards to meet Targe's every thrust. He mewled loudly as the hunter behind him stroked his length and ravished his neck. With a loud grunt Targe's body contorted and he crushed the smaller Elf to him more as he came. Shizu was still going strong, not climaxing with the Night Elf as was usual. He continued to thrust himself back onto Targe's spent member. He grunted in dissatisfaction when this stopped giving him pleasure. He pulled out and targe groaned from the removal.

The Blood Elf flung himself over on the bed. His arms crossed behind his head and his legs spayed open, displaying himself to his partner.

"Finish me" He purred, looking up at Targe seductively.

"You look innocent on the outside, Shi" Targe started as he shifted onto his stomach and positioned himself above the mage. "Nobody would guess what a slut you are in bed"

Shizu almost retorted but Targe had already engulfed his member inside his hot cave of a mouth. The jungle outside of the tree house only knew quiet for a short time, before the moans and screams returned to fill the silence.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - !


End file.
